what helen really dreams about
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: since anyone can sign in and leave a review without the courage to sign their own name, and earn my respect...this is for you.. helen gets her man IN HER DREAMS. just remember, this is a/u of course... babe hea
1. Chapter 1

Her dream is a nightmare in the daytime.

A/n not mine. This is dedicated to someone who loves Helen and sees no wrong in her behavior…of course with my twist on things… (Maniac laughter)

It must have been the indigestion from dinner that caused the dream she always wanted to happen, because when she woke up; the reality hit her hard in the face.

It started like every night; you know you lay there in bed, your eye lids slowly closing, and the deliciousness of sleep calling your name.

It felt so good to finally go to sleep and dream….

They were the same age; her and her husband.

He was the quarterback of the football team; she cheered him on from the bleachers.

Graduating high school together, hand in hand at the party afterwards, their parents approved of the match, they were perfect for each other.

He worked.

She didn't; she stayed home tending to housework, just like they talked about before taking the big step into marriage.

She loved cooking and cleaning, and her children; oh they were such a joy, perfect little angels.

Nice family meals every evening, talking about his day, how his job was going. She put him the center of her universe, and she was his perfect wife, the one he always saw for his future.

Life settled down for them once they had the wedding they always dreamed about; this was it for them, their first home together, they used his savings to pay for.

The windows were spotless, the fresh sheets off the clothesline, beds all made, everything really being a family was all about.

He mowed the grass and had bbques with the neighbors once a week, kids running around all best friends playing tag and hide and go seek.

Their parents taught them right from wrong, polite such well-mannered children.

Church on Sundays, bible study during the week, she taught Sunday school and sang in the choir, life couldn't get better than this.

Every night she had the same dream…every morning she woke up to the reality.

Harsh reality to tell the truth.

****

Instead of being married to Joseph Morelli, she was married to Frank Plum.

And in the daytime, her heartburn returned with a vengeance as she remembered; as much as she tried to forget that her very child turned out to be

Stephanie manoso and not Stephanie morelli.

Maybe **that was why Helen plum couldn't have A GOOD NIGHTS SLEEP AFTER ALL.**

Not since the wedding in Atlantic City has Stephanie and her husband stepped foot back to Trenton.

Frank and Edna took flights out of Newark airport, destination unknown when morelli tried to find out through the flight manifest.

MYOB was what he was told.

**MORE HEARTBURN.**

It was a normal family dinner, starting off although Ranger by now was by her side, Joe continued to be invited for dinners by Helen and they still tried their best degrading her into **their **own vision of her life.

Both were doing it again; nagging about her job (no bounty hunting anymore), she couldn't cook (got that covered with Ella); she lives with a man, but not Joe.

Pluez, have mercy.

Who wants to live with an arm waving man?

Look down the shirt.

Bob misses you.

Verbally abusive man

Probably infected with STD's that weren't even invented yet.

Stephanie told her mom and Joe at the SAME TIME, no longer would she be pushed into THEIR LIFE, but she wanted her own.

She called him out on his behavior; looking morelli in the eye, while holding onto Ranger's hand, she asked him, 'how are tricks down on stark street going for you, morelli? I heard they named you customer of the week, you always go back for more, isn't that right,** joey? That's your name, isn't it?**

Frank reached over the table, and shook ranger's hand; for loving his daughter enough to let her be her own woman. Then the three of them retired to the garage; leaving Helen and Joe together at the table, looking at each other with shock on their faces.

Frank plum never talked to Joe when Stephanie and him were dating, just ignored him while eating.

Her dreams started that very same night of that dinner.

If Stephanie didn't want Joe, Helen sure did, even in her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Not again.

a/n not mine

Franks pov

I can't believe what I walked into; I had been gone for the weekend to see my grandchildren, my other family so to speak of; Stephanie, Carlos and the boys that no one even knew about; twin grandsons.

They had been gone from Trenton ever since that dinner from hell; Stephanie unloaded all she had and called Morelli out in front of Helen for being the man 'ho he is; just like his daddy.

Both were trying to bring her down AGAIN, thank Christ she said that, because looking over at Carlos and seeing his eyes go flat as they were staring at morelli like he was gum under his boot, made me shiver in fear.

I had them both come out the garage after that; where they let me in on their plans, they were going to Atlantic City that very night, and not return to Trenton at all, this town was no longer home for them; now that they found each other, why stick around?

They already had a home waiting for them, even though I would dearly miss my daughter and now son in law, I couldn't blame them a bit.

Carlos gave a secure phone, one that was able to receive video and pictures on it as well, he showed me how it worked, crap he had to sit down with me for a while to show me all that high tech crapola; I am an old man you know, not that old but still, he knew what he was doing and I swore I would keep the phone away so no one would suspect we were staying in touch. The last thing they needed was to be hounded.

**Again. Even more.**

It had tank's number in it as well as other men's name and numbers, so if it got to be too much hit a number and a black SUV would come and take me away from here for good.

Edna and I caught the flight from Newark to well; you don't want to know do you?

A real family home, sitting back from the road, surrounded by land, five acres to be exact. Three fishing holes, everything a family would want for their children, open air and space to run in, lots of laughter in that family.

Stephanie had become hands on mom; reveling in her family, something everyone in Trenton tried to **force** her to do, but with the wrong man.

Morelli was wrong when he was and she was six.

He was wrong when he was older; leaving for the navy and seduced my daughter when she was but sixteen, then the dumb bastard wrote all over the damn walls on his way out of town.

And he's still wrong.

In bed with the mob and his mafia Barbie, terry Grizzoli in bed more ways than one, as I heard from Stephanie.

Carlos worked from home, he was right in saying he could run rangeman from anywhere; he manages just fine to stay on top of his empire.

Of course that freakin' morelli piece of crap tried to follow the Buick, seems like Helen knows when we leave, but so does tank, and the block his cars box him in each time he tries to follow us. Works out pretty good if you ask me.

When we got back, I thought I would surprise Helen, just walk in the door and crawl into bed, and snuggle down next to my wife.

It had been a long fun filled day, rolling the ball so the boys could bring it to me, roughhousing all over the place, it didn't matter where as Stephanie and Carlos just watched their grandpa becoming a human jungle gym.

Edna and I sat with the boys while the kids went out the night before; they only do that when we come for a weekend, not trusting just anyone with their safety. She stayed behind and I would take Edna back with me the next time I came to visit.

So I was pretty worn out, ready for a nice sleep after a shower.

I started climbing the stairs, when I heard a moan, not just any moan but one **I used to hear, back in the day, in my bed**, but instead of hearing '**frank, don't stop'** it turned my stomach to hear '**oh joey, I love it when you do me like that', **by the time I got to her side of the bed, I couldn't help but let lose my vomit on her, right in the bed.

And I haven't been home since.


End file.
